Ironic, Right?
by blondie600
Summary: Suga owns a Florist next door to a Tattoo parlour and when he pops round there to give his friends some cookies, he meets their newest employee who might just change his life. Daisuga fluff.
1. Chapter 1

You'd think after owning this shop for 5 years I'd be over how ironic my situation is but I'm not, I still find myself laughing some mornings. I should probably explain.

I work in and own a Florist called Sunflowers, and my shop is right next door to Ink Yourself, a tattoo parlour.

Ironic, right?

Actually it is quite convenient because every time someone wants a tattoo of a flower they pop over to me and pick one so I am getting some trade out of it.

"Morning Tsukki!" I say loudly as I arrive at my shop on Friday morning

"Hmm." He replies sleepily. Tsukk is the owner of the tattoo parlour and he's a nice guy, he may look menacing with his tattoos, incredible height and glare that seems to be painted on his face but he's actually a really sweet guy, when you get him in the right mood.

I open the shop and breathe in the familiar smell with a smile before setting down to business. I've just finished arranging the plants outside when Asahi appears in front of me.

"Morning Suga! I've brought coffee!" He grins, handing me a cup as he heads inside. Asahi is my best friend, colleague and possibly the nicest person on the planet. I thank him as I follow him inside, sipping as I go.

"Noya really knows how to make a good coffee." I sigh, leaning against my work bench

"It's the only reason I married him." Asahi replies jokingly as he fastens his apron around his waist.

"For the love of God don't let him hear you say that." I chuckle, heading over to my desk to grab todays orders "Right we've got several to do this morning so we better get started."

After we've finished all the orders I decided to pop next door with some cookies. Tsukki's not one for remembering to eat so I try to force feed him some sort of food every day so he doesn't faint, again.

"Afternoon Shimizu!" I say cheerily to the quiet receptionist as I enter the shop. She nods at me and accepts a cookie with a smile.

"DO I SMELL COOKIES?" Tanaka yells, bouncing up from where he's cleaning some needles.

"You do indeed!" I laugh, chucking him one which he catches in his mouth. I worry about him.

"Suga stop worrying." Tsukki mutters as I reach where he's sat and hope up onto the bed next to his.

"I worry about everyone Kei, you're not that special." I joke, offering him the box. He rolls his eyes at me but takes one anyway "Busy day so far?"

"Not really, we've got a new guy started today and Tobio and his rat of a boyfriend should be in any minute."

"Tsukki, Hinata's lovely!" I protest, raising my eyebrows at him as he scoffs

"He's a pain in the fucking ass." He grumbles, fiddling with the hem of his tank top "Aren't you hot?" He asks, nodding towards my body warmer

"Kei you've been in my shop enough times to know its fucking freezing in there."

"Fair point, Ryuu if you want another cookie just fucking take one." Tsukki snaps, glaring at said guy over my shoulder.

"Alright calm your tits." Tanaka grumbles, snatching two more cookies from the box "Oi newbie, d'ya want a cookie?" He yells and I glance in the general direction that he was shouting and I forgot how to breathe momentarily because the most beautiful man I've ever seen is now stood in front of me.

He's just taller than me I would think, short, dark hair framing his gorgeous face. He's muscular as well, broad shoulders with muscly arms, unsurprisingly covered in tattoos.

He smiles dazzlingly at me, his dark eyes twinkling and I can see Tsukki roll his eyes at me as I glance at him.

"Daichi, this is Suga. He owns the florist next door and comes by regularly to force feed me." Tsukki says sarcastically "Suga this is Daichi, my newest employee."

"Pleasure to meet you Suga." Daichi grins, stretching his hand out to me. I shake it with a huge smile and I catch Tsukki rolling his eyes yet again

"Nice too meet you too Daichi, please, have a cookie!"

"Thanks!" He replies, taking one before asking Tsukki something I do not understand at all then disappearing off, thanking me for the food as he goes.

"He's single before you ask." Tsukki grins, clicking his tongue at me

"He's gorgeous I swear you do it on purpose." I grumbles

"Yes Suga I only hire hot people to keep you entertained." Tsukki chuckles "Wait is he better than Kuroo?"

"Most people are, personality wise I mean plus how would I know, you were the one who fucked him." I retort, swinging my feet happily.

"We can compare notes ones you've fucked him then." Tsukki sneers

"Sounds good!" I chuckle, hopping down from the bed

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh I see, am I not good enough for you?"

"Well considering we're going out tonight it's not like we're going to be apart for very long is it." Tsukki jokes

"I see your point." I reply, ruffling his hair which makes him growl "I'll see you tonight then, bring pretty boy with you!" I add with a wink which makes Tsukki laugh and I see the tips of Daichi's ears turn red as I pass him. I say bye to Tanaka and Shimizu as I make my way out of the shop and bump into Kageyma and Hinata as I exit the shop, chatting with them briefly before re-entering my shop with a huge smile on my face.

**So, this will probably be about 3 parts, I'm not 100% sure yet!**

**This was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr and the fact that Daichi would look incredibly hot with Tattoos :L **

**Please review, it means a lot and I'll update asap** **:3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you so cheerful?" Noya asks as he waits for Asahi and I to finish packing up the shop. It's about 8 pm, we're meant to close at 6 but that very rarely happens at the moment. Not that I'm complaining, I'd rather we were busy than dead.

"Many reasons, my friend." I grin, ruffling his hair as I pass him.

"The new guy next door is hot, that's why he's so happy." Asahi explains as he shuts the fridge "Obviously not as hot as you, Yuu." He adds quickly which makes Noya smile widley.

We tumble out the shop and I begin to lock up when the door next door bursts open and Tanaka comes charging out, pouncing on Noya and beginning to talk at an in humane speed. Tsukki and Daichi appear soon after, talking about something or another as Tsukki locks up. Shimizu must have gone home earlier. I see Noya gazing at Daichi intently then he slowly backs towards me, his eyes still fixed on Daichi.

"He's smoking." Noya mumbles. "10 out of 10 would bang."

"NOYA!" Asahi yelps.

"Awh come on babe, you would if you could." Noya whines, looking up at his husband with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hi." Tsukki mumbles, approaching us and rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Busy day?" I ask as we head of towards the train station.

"Yeah." He replies with a yawn. "We had 3 walk in's so Daichi got some good experience."

"That's good!" I reply, smiling at Daichi which makes him blush slightly. I feel butterflies in my stomach as he smiles back, god he's so perfect.

"How about you?" Tsukki asks quietly as we reach the train station.

"Yeah not too bad, I'm glad it's the weekend though!" I grin as we hop onto the train. We conveniently live within a mile radius of each other so it makes meeting up and stuff a lot easier.

"Do you live in the same area as us then Daichi?" I ask as the train pulls away. I'm clinging to a pole as most of the seats are taken and Daichi is holding the one next to me.

"Ur, yeah, I do actually, I live in the same building as Tanaka which is how I heard about the job." Daichi explains.

"So you're familiar with The Crow's Nest then?" I reply with a smirk. The Crow's Nest is the local club/pub where we all hang out on the weekends. Tobio, one of Tsukki's regulars, owns it so we get free drinks which is a perk. Plus, it's a really nice place.

"No actually, I haven't been in the neighbourhood long so I haven't had the chance to explore to be honest." He shrugs, running a hand through his hair.

"Where did you live before?"

"Tokyo. It was nice but a bit too crowded for my liking." He chuckles. "It's much nicer here!"

"Definitely." I agree with a smile as the train pulls into our station. We all tumble off and head towards The Crow's Nest. It's pretty packed in there already and we're greeted by a few people as we surge towards out normal booth, squashing in as Hinata comes bouncing over to us.

"Hello!" He yells, grinning at us happily. "How're you all?"

We all reply with a smile and order drinks and some chips to share then settle into the booth, chatting aimlessly about this and that. I'm conveniently sat next to Daichi, his leg is pressing up against mine and I can feel the vibrations go through him when he laughs. I've never been more content to be honest.

A few hours pass and I've stripped down to my t-shit and had a few too many drinks already .I'm currently swaying along to the music as Noya sings along loudly whilst Daichi, Asahi and Tanaka are getting us more drinks. Tsukki, who isn't drinking, slides up next to me and gives me 'the look'.

"Whaaaaat?" I ask, still swaying.

"Just don't break his heart okay, he's a really good artist." He replies bluntly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh I seeeeeee, you're more concerned with your business than one of your OLDEST FRIENDS!" I shout the last part for unnecessary effect which makes Noya fall into a fit of giggles.

"Well if he breaks yours I may just kick him in the balls but I'm just saying to be careful, yeah?" He answers in exasperation.

"On the subject of hearts, where's Tadashiiiiiiiiiiiii?" I wonder, patting Tsukki's cheek with my hand making him flinch.

"Still at work I expect." He grumbles.

"Well that's what you get for working in advertising!" Noya says matter of factly.

"What the fuck do you know about advertising?" Tsukki asks, laughing at Noya as he stares at his beer glass like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"I happen to know many things about many things." He replies, a slight slur in his voice.

"Can you tell me what the stem structure of a Rose is?" I ask him with an impromptu giggle.

"Green."

"Noya! That's so wrong you dumbass!" I laugh.

"You sound like Kageyama!" Asahi chuckles as he and Daichi appear with more drinks.

"Where's Ryuu?" Tsukki asks as he accepts his Coke from Daichi.

"He's chatting up some very underdressed girl at the bar." Daichi replies, rolling his eyes.

"She must be cold. I almost offered her my jacket." Asahi mumbles. I don't know why I find this so funny but I burst into hysterical laughter. Noya does as well and we don't stop for quite a while much to the others amusement.

"Guys!" A familiar voice says as Tadashi hops up the steps towards us and smiles happily. We all greet him and I get up so he can slide into the booth and give Tsukki a long, passionate kiss. Noya pretends to vomit which makes me laugh and Asahi hits him gently, trying to get him to stop.

I down my pint and immediately ask Hinata for another one as he passes us, Noya yelling for another as well and next thing I know I'm being dragged onto the dance floor. I managed to bring Daichi with me and he laughs as Noya and I dance around him but then Noya gets distracted by Tanaka joining us and I find myself surging forward as more and more people join the floor and I grab Daichi's hand to stop us getting separated. The new song is an electronic sort of song and I really don't like this music but it's good for dancing and I find myself grinding up against Daichi as we dance, not that I'm complaining. The airs hot and heavy around us and I get lost in the music and the atmosphere and the feeling of Daichi's hands on my waist as we move in time to the music. I spin around and place my hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes and I feel myself shiver as he looks back, running his hands up my spine as we continue to move to the music. I rest my forehead on his, then he's pulling back slightly and his lips are ghosting up my neck, making me gasp and throw my head back gently, still swaying to the music. I pull my face back up when he pulls away and attach my lips to his. They're soft and warm and taste faintly of beer but it feels so good. He pulls me even closer to him, deepening the kiss as his tongue finds its way into my mouth making me moan lightly as my fingers tangle in his hair. He pulls back suddenly, looking at me with wide eyes, which makes me giggle

"What?"

"You're just…" Daichi stammers, looking at me with slightly unfocused eyes.

"D'ya wanna come to mine?" I slur, running a hand across his crotch lightly making him suck in a breath. He nods in response, linking his fingers through mine as we head out the door. I know the others will pick my coat and such up so I don't bother with it. Tadashi lives in the same building as me so he'll drop it off.

Daichi stumbles after me across the street and we fall into the lift like a couple of drunken teenagers. I press the button for my floor and as the door slide shut Daichi pushes me against one of the walls of the lift and attacks my lips again. I melt into the kiss and whine as he pulls away and moves to my neck.

"Have you ever fucked anyone in an lift?" He mumbles against my neck.

"Maybe." I reply with a chuckle, weaving my fingers through his hair "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I'm not sure you're as innocent as you look." He replies, pulling back to look at me curiously. "Also, I like your piercing. I've never seen a bar septum before."

"Thanks, I wanted my nose pierced for ages and Tsukki suggested this because it's subtle and kinda unnoticeable." I reply quietly, twitching my nose.

"It's kinda hot, actually." Daichi mumbles as we reach my floor. We fall out of the lift and after a short walk down the hall, I'm fumbling with my keys to open the door. Once we're in my apartment, we kick of our shoes and then I press Daichi up against the wall of the hallway, my eyes glinting as I press my lips to his. His hands roam around my back as we kiss and I can feel him tugging at the hem of my shirt so I move back and lift up my arms, allowing him to remove my shirt and throw it on the floor and am just about to move back towards him when he gasps.

"What?" I ask confused as I sway on my feet, slightly unsteady due to the amount of alcohol I've had.

"Your tattoo. It's beautiful." He mumbles, running his fingers over it gently. I shiver at his touch and smile gently as his hands run over the design. It's a realistic heart right over my own but small clusters of flowers are peeking out from the tops of the arteries and clustered inside the heart itself. I slowly start undoing Daichi's shirt buttons as he continues to examine my tattoo and he finally looks away as I pull it down his arms. His warm brown eyes look back up to my face, slightly hazy with alcohol and lust as his fingers trail along my belt buckle, pulling it down slightly. I grab him by the arm and pull him into my bedroom, letting him grab and push me onto the bed. He crawls up my body, kissing along my chest until his lips meet mine again. The kiss is messy but filled with passion and I moan slightly as he works at my belt buckle and then the button of my jeans, lifting my hips slightly so he can pull them off, our lips still attached the whole time. His trousers are off in a flash and I can feel his hard on as his body presses against mine. We explore each other for a while, hands brushing over each other's bodies as we kiss sloppily. Then I feel his hands slowly inching towards my crotch and I throw back my head and let myself be taken.

**I'm not even gunna attempt smut, I'm shit at it :')**

**Hope you enjoyed this, the next part should be up soon!**

**Please review it means a lot! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Something is gently running up and down my spine when I wake up in the morning, the touch making me shiver. I turn my head to see Daichi laid next to me, his eyes fixed on my back as he runs his fingers along it.

"Why do you have a tattoo of a cat here?" He asks sleepily, running his fingers over the base of my spine where the small cat outline is etched into my skin.

"Good morning to you too." I reply quietly, my heads still slightly fuzzy from sleep and my impending hangover. I stretch out with a sigh, curling my back up gently, enjoying the feeling.

"Is it because you stretch like a cat?" Daichi chuckles, lying back down next to me and running a hand through my hair as I yawn.

"Funny." I mutter which makes him smirk. "No it's because one of my cats died and I wanted to honour her. I'd had her since I was 8 so she meant a lot to me."

"Well that went from funny to sad very fast."Daichi murmurs, opening his arms for me to snuggle into. We lie tangled together, just enjoying each other's company but after a while I pull up and look at him, running one of my fingers over his lips gently.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi." He replies with a chuckle.

"I enjoyed last night." I mumble, my hand sliding down his arm, tracing some of his tattoos as I go.

"I could tell." He snickers, smiling at me like I'm his favourite thing in the whole world.

"No need to be rude about it." I reply with another yawn. "Can we go back to sleep please?" I add but then my stomach rumbles loudly.

"Maybe we should get some food instead?" Daichi laughs, kissing me gently before he pushes himself out of bed. He scrambles around on the floor and pulls on his shirt, doing it up messily before stumbling out the door. I stretch again then roll out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers then following Daichi out the door. He's stood in the hallway looking at one of the paintings on my wall

"Is this your cat? The one that passed away I mean?" He asks quietly.

"Uhuh," I reply. "Tanaka painted it for me. He's pretty good with watercolours, much to everyone's surprise."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear and I've only known him for 5 minutes." Daichi chuckles. "Er, where's your toilet?"

"Just through there." I reply, nodding towards the door a little way down from us. "The kitchen and living room are at the end of the hall, I'll be in there." I add as he heads into the bathroom. I enter the kitchen and sit down at the table with a sigh. I can't believe Daichi is here, in my house, using my bathroom, after I slept with him last night. Maybe things are starting to look up. I get up and begin to root around in the fridge to find something to cook and I'm just cracking some eggs into a pan when my phone rings. I grab it from the holder on the side and roll my eyes as I see the caller ID.

"Hey Tsukki."

"Did you sleep with him?" He asks bluntly, he sounds like he's just woken up,

"Maybe I did, what's it to you?" I laugh, sitting back down on the chair I'd just gotten up from,

"I was just concerned for my friends welfare is all." He mumbles. "What do you give him out of 10?"

"11."

"Oh so maybe it was you we could hear from 3 floors away last night." Tsukki chuckles sleepily.

"Oh haha." I grumble.

"We've got your shit by the way, I'll drop it in when I go home."

"Oh so I won't get it until next week then?" I retort cheekily.

"Good one Suga, now get back to your boyfriend okay." Tsukki says sarcastically.

"He's not my boy…"

"BYE!" He yells before hanging up the phone, cutting me off. That bastard.

I get back up to prepare the eggs when a pair of strong arms slide around my waist.

"Hey." Daichi whispers, kissing me just below my ear. "Who was on the phone?"

"Hello." I reply with a smile. "Just Tsukki, he's got your stuff by the way." I add, "I also hope you like eggs!"

"Okie dokie and yes I do actually." He answers, hugging me closer and burying his face in my shoulder. "Hey do you have any other secret tattoo's or piercings I don't know about?" He asks after a moment of silence

"No! These ones aren't exactly a secret; they're just not in places you see all the time." I reply as I turn around, poking his nose with mine. "Plus people don't assume I have any because of my job and all. They think I'm all clean and sweet and stuff."

"Well you are."

"Oi! I'm super bad ass thank you very much!" I retort, pushing him away from me so I can grab some plates.

"Oh yeah, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Daichi asks, leaning against the counter and raising an eyebrow at me.

"One time I went to the cinema and smuggled my own food in in my bag even thought there were signs everywhere saying you shouldn't." I reply haughtily, placing the plates down next to the hob.

"Oh my god Suga that is horrendous!" Daichi laughs. "You're an awful person I'm going to call the police right now!"

"Shut up!" I giggle, punching his arm lightly before I switch the kettle on. "Tea?"

"Coffee!" He replies

"I don't like coffee like this! I only like coffee you get from places like Starbucks." I retort as I grab two mugs and putting a tea bag in one and some coffee in the other.

"Of course you don't, you're so fucking adorable." He mumbles, grabbing me as I place the mugs down and pressing his lips to mine gently. The kiss is short and sweet but it leaves me breathless as he pulls away, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes still closed. We stay like this for a while, swaying slightly then I remember something

"FUCK!" I yell as I jump back from Daichi and scramble to the look at the eggs to see them burnt to a crisp.

"It's okay Suga." Daichi chuckles, kissing my shoulder gently.

"But it's the only breakfast thing I have!" I sigh, slumping against the counter in defeat after turning of the hob.

"It doesn't matter honestly!"

"Hmmm." I mumble, grabbing the kettle after it boils and pouring the water into the mugs. "I do have some biscuits."

"Perfect."

An hour later we're laid tangled together on the sofa, some shitty tv show on in the background. I'm half watching it, half relishing the feeling of Daichi's fingers tracing my heart tattoo over and over his lips lazily finding his way to mine every so often, kissing me gently before pulling away and focusing back on my tattoo.

"Tsukki is an incredible artist." He mumbles against my shoulder.

"Hmm." I reply sleepily, edging round so I'm facing him. "I would ask you what yours all mean but I feel we'll be here forever."

"Well not all of them have meanings, some of them do though." He says quietly. "I'll tell you the meanings of them when you don't look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I'm not going to fall asleep." I yawn, curling up into his chest. "You're just very warm and you smell nice plus I have a thumping head ache."

"Go to sleep gorgeous." He whispers, wrapping his arms around me gently and to be honest, I've never felt so content.

**And thats that!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, I love getting them :3 **


End file.
